


In Your Arms

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Magnus has a nightmare. Alec comforts him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fifteen of my challenge and my generator gave me Malec. 
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Alec woke up to an uneasy feeling and his arm shot out to Magnus’ side of the bed, frowning when he was met by cold emptiness. He pulled himself into a seated position, eyes adjusting to the darkness as he stared throughout the room for any sign of where his husband had gone. 

He smiled softly when he saw that the balcony doors were open and threw the covers back, flinging his legs over the side. He tugged a hand through his hair and shuffled towards the open doors, smiling at the sight of his husband, shirtless and leant against the railing, staring out at the city ahead. 

Alec plastered himself against Magnus’ back, skin against skin, and wrapped his arms around his wait, pulling him impossibly closer as he buried his head in his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered, nuzzling into Magnus’ shoulder. 

Magnus sighed heavily and rested a hand on Alec’s wrist, “I’m fine, I just had a nightmare.” 

Alec made a soft noise against his shoulder, pressing a soft, comforting kiss there, “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

Magnus chuckled, “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Magnus,” He chastised, “you wouldn’t have bothered me.” They fell silent for a moment before Alec spoke again, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

The Warlock sighed heavily, “It was a stupid dream, but I thought that I was back in Edom and that you hadn’t come for me and Lilith was using that against me. I felt so weak. It was horrible.” 

“I’m here now.” Alec whispered, his grip around Magnus’ waist tightening briefly, “I’m not letting you go again. You’re staying here with me and, if anyone tries to take you away, I’ll put up one hell of a fight.” 

“As I would for you, my love.” Magnus whispered and turned in Alec’s arms to catch his lips in a bruising kiss for a few short moments before pulling away and resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his collarbone and, with the same breathless intensity as the first time that he’d said it, murmured into Alec’s ear, “I love you.” 

Alec grinned and pressed a kiss into Magnus’ unstyled hair, “I love you too. Will you come back to bed?” 

“With you?” Magnus teased and grinned when Alec blushed, “Always, my silly little nephilim.” 

The Shadowhunter led him back into their bedroom and Magnus flicked his wrist, closing the french doors behind them, before they settled back down into the bed. Alec pulled his husband impossibly close and wrapped himself around him, smiling softly when he felt the Warlock relax against him. 

“If there’s one place that I’m at peace,” Magnus muttered into the dark of the room, “then it’s in your arms. You make me feel safe.” 

“Right back at you.” Alec replied and rubbed his hand up and down Magnus’ back, “But sleep now, we can be sappy in the morning.” 

Magnus snorted and pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s left pectoral, just above his heart, “I’ll remind you of that when you wake up.” 

“I count on it.” He replied, “Now, sleep, Mags.” 

Magnus nodded and allowed himself to drift to sleep, the steady beating of Alec’ heart keeping him grounded whilst the tightness of his embrace kept him warm and safe. 

Albert Einstein once told him that you can’t blame falling in love on gravity and he never understood what the scientist had meant, but laying there in Alec’s arms, he finally understood. 


End file.
